1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a low profile modular jack used in the transmission of high frequency signals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modular jacks are widely used in telecommunication systems for facilitating connection of components thereof. As electrical devices become thinner, electrical connectors should correspondingly become smaller to facilitate development and use of such thin and compact electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,942 discloses a conventional modular jack. The conventional jack has a dielectric housing and a contact housing part with a first set of rearward facing contacts, a second set of forward facing contacts, and a plurality of associated pin-like terminals respectively received in the contact housing part. The contact housing part, together with the contacts and the terminals, is received in the dielectric housing.
However, the first set of rearward facing contacts and the second set of forward facing contacts have dissimilar configurations, thus complicating their manufacture and inhibiting a reduction in cost. Furthermore, the contacts and the terminals are assembled with the contact housing part before being assembled into the housing. As a result, the jack occupies a larger space, which militates against a more thin and compact electrical device.
Hence, an improved electrical connector having a simplified manufacture and occupying less space is needed to solve the above problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electrical connector with a simplified manufacturing process.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electrical connector which occupies less space.
An electrical connector in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, and a metal shield. Each terminal has a contacting portion, a mating portion bending forwardly and horizontally from the contacting portion, and a mounting portion bending substantially perpendicularly to the mating portion. The housing has a bottom wall, a top wall, side walls and a rear wall. The bottom wall defines a plurality of passageways receiving corresponding mating portions of the terminals. The rear wall forms a tab on an inner wall thereof. Free ends of the terminals abut lightly against the tab, and the mounting portions of the terminals abut against a front edge of the bottom wall.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.